1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art mobile vehicle navigation apparatus is an apparatus which generates road guidance information based on a Global Positioning System (GPS) signal and map information, and provides the road guidance information to a user.
However, the related art mobile vehicle navigation apparatus cannot a) display road guidance information from an origination position to a first destination point; b) determine whether a current position is the first destination point; c) upon determining that the current position is not the first destination point, generate a route from the current position to the first destination point; and d) wirelessly transmit the route to a mobile communication terminal.